Sigma Fudou
Sigma Fudou, '''also known as '''The Man in the Red Mask, is a fallen Makai Priest, who serves as the main antagonist of Garo: Makai Senki. ''He is also the twin brother of Leo Fudou, known as the titular Flash Knight. Character History Youth & Fall to Darkness Born from a clan whose bloodline inherited the title of Lord, the Flash Knight, both Sigma and his twin brother Leo were trained to be Makai Knights at a young age, with Sigma seemingly destined to inherit the title when they grow up. In his teens, he also trained with the other aspiring Knights in a Makai boot camp, under the tutelage of Wataru Shijima. Along the way, Sigma would also pick-up some Makai Priest skills, learning to use them in combat. However, their camp would be attacked by a Horror and while presumed dead, he actually survived the ordeal and returned to his home, personally completing his training. While initially set to become Lord, due to being more gifted than his brother, the twins' father would choose Leo to bear the title over him, sensing that Sigma did not have the will to become a protector. Feeling betrayed, he once again left the household, growing disillusioned with the idea of Makai Knights. Three years later, Sigma would return home, now as a Makai Priest, and presented to his brother Idea, a giant Gouryu that could destroy all the Horrors, while also declaring Makai Knights as obsolete. In order to achieve this goal, Sigma steals the corpse of a powerful Horror Gyanon, aiming to access its powers. When Leo's friend Mio learned of this, as well as the plan to use thousands of human lives as sacrifices to power the Magouryu, she tries to stop Sigma by destroying the corpse. Sensing betrayal once again, an enraged Sigma murders Mio, absorbs Gyanon's power, turning his left hand into a Horror and finally succumbing to darkness. Garo: Makai Senki Sigma Fudou first appears as the mysterious Man in the Red Mask, ambushing Kouga Saezima and marking him with the Seal of Destruction. Throughout the series, Sigma would also mark other Makai Knights with the seal, limiting their abilities and marking them to die, all while manipulating several events to finally complete the Magouryu Idea. He would also use the feelings of some Makai Priests to cause a rift within the Order, allying with the corrupt Senatorial Makai Priest Ratess in order to achieve his ultimate goal of eradicating Makai Knights and rebuilding the world under his image. During his schemes, he would often encounter and battle Kouga and his allies on multiple occasions, though Sigma would escape each time. Eventually, Kouga unmasks Sigma and he would learn his and Leo's family relationship. Upon learning of the powers of the Ego Moon from the Horror Sedinbale, Sigma finally advances with his plan. He murders Ratess to get the key for the Madou Train and enter the Demon World, while trapping the Makai Knights and activating the Seals of Destruction so that no one would stop him. Leo would chase and confront him, leading the two to battle, with Sigma proving to be much stronger of the two. Kouga would then join the fight after striking a deal with Gajari and being teleported inside the train, engaging Sigma and successfully derailing the Madou Train. However, Sigma reveals another plan, assimilating Kouga into Gyanon's corpse to serve as Idea's core, while using Zaruba to access the Demon World. With the Ego Moon at its height, the Makai Priest successfully activates Idea, while Kouga's allies would then track down Idea and engage Sigma once again, in hopes of saving Kouga. As Sigma fights off his enemies, he tries to use more of Gyanon's power, but his inner darkness actually slowly resurrected the powerful Horror. Sigma gets sucked inside Gyanon and the Horror fully revives, taking over Idea and making it part of his own body. After Kouga is successfully rescued and the combined powers of the Makai Knights and Makai Priests destroy Gyanon, Sigma manages to elude destruction but ends up in a near-death situation. With nothing left to lose, Sigma invades Kouga's home and while Leo tries to fight his brother, Kouga stops him, saying it was his job to "keep his promise to a friend." The two engage in a battle one last time, with Kouga finally destroying Sigma. In his dying breath, he realizes that Kouga is one of his friends and allies during his days in the Makai Camp. Personality Skills & Abilities Jaaku By using the powers of Gyanon, Sigma can summon and don the Jaaku Armor, a physical manifestation of a Makai Armor's shadow. By absorbing the negative energy from his opponent, the Jaaku Armor forms and equips on him, with the Armor's look taking on the form of the opponent's Makai Armor, albeit completely colored black. With this, Sigma can fight with a transformed Makai Knight equally. The only way for a Makai Knight to defeat this form is to cancel their transformation, forcing the Jaaku Armor to disperse as well. Sigma only uses this transformation once while fighting Kouga Saezima, though he displays its ability to copy the Lord Armor and dispells the Makai Armor back to Leo. Arsenal * ''to be added Notes Portrayal * Sigma Fudou is portrayed by Ozuno Nakamura, who also portrays his twin brother Leo. Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Makai Priests Category:Makai Knight